


5 fois où Connor fut jaloux sans que Hank ne comprenne + 1 fois où Hank fut jaloux de façon complètement assumée

by FrenchLychee



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchLychee/pseuds/FrenchLychee
Summary: La première fois, Hank n’y prête pas attention.Ils sont en train d’enquêter sur un meurtre – malgré le Décret de Libération des Androïdes, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, l’humanité est toujours aussi cinglée – quand Ben Collins, en riant, le pousse légèrement du coude.— Quoi ? grogne Hank.Il a promis à Connor qu’il allait arrêter de boire et, pour le moment, il tient bon. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que l’envie ne le démange pas chaque minute de chaque jour interminable. Il s’est résolu au fait que sa soif ne lui passera jamais vraiment.— Tu as une touche.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	5 fois où Connor fut jaloux sans que Hank ne comprenne + 1 fois où Hank fut jaloux de façon complètement assumée

La première fois, Hank n’y prête pas attention.

Ils sont en train d’enquêter sur un meurtre – malgré le Décret de Libération des Androïdes, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, l’humanité est toujours aussi cinglée – quand Ben Collins, en riant, le pousse légèrement du coude.

— Quoi ? grogne Hank.

Il a promis à Connor qu’il allait arrêter de boire et, pour le moment, il tient bon. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que l’envie ne le démange pas chaque minute de chaque jour interminable. Il s’est résolu au fait que sa soif ne lui passera jamais vraiment.

— Tu as une touche.

Hank lève les yeux au ciel, s’attendant à une blague – un androïde parmi les curieux en train de l’observer avec curiosité ou, pire, un pigeon le fixant de ses petits yeux maléfiques – mais Ben lui montre la patronne du magasin où le meurtre a été commis, une femme joliment rondelette d’une quarantaine d’années, en train de le détailler avec un intérêt évident. Elle rougit en croisant son regard, puis lui sourit.

Ce n’est _vraiment_ pas le moment. Cependant, il y a plus de trois ans que personne n’a reluqué Hank, ou qu’il y a prêté attention. Instinctivement, il se redresse et rentre le ventre. Prend tristement conscience qu’il a trop de ventre pour pouvoir _tout_ rentrer. La femme n’en a pas l’air gênée. Son sourire s’agrandit, complice.

— Lieutenant, j’ai découvert plusieurs indices importants sur le corps, déclare Connor qui s’est agenouillé prêt de la victime. Si vous voulez bien venir voir ?

Hank se reconcentre. Il n’est pas là pour flirter. Mais, heu, peut-être ira-t-il poser quelques questions à la témouine après avoir écouté Connor. Il ne faudrait pas qu’ils passent à côté d’un indice important, tout de même.

Trois minutes plus tard, il s’approche de la femme, sa tablette à la main, prêt à lui poser quelques questions – elle est vraiment jolie, avec des petites rides du rire au coin des yeux – quand Connor l’interpelle :

— Lieutenant ! J’ai trouvé un autre indicé intéressant derrière cette étagère !

Bordel de merde.

— J’arrive, Connor, grince-t-il.

Cette fois, il suit patiemment Connor jusqu’à ce que l’androïde ait terminé d’examiner intégralement la boutique et de coller une dizaine de substances dégoûtantes dans sa bouche. Il retient un soupir tandis que son partenaire teste pour la troisième fois la même tache de sang sur le mur. Ben rigole dans son dos, se réjouissant de son malheur, l’ordure.

— C’est bon, cette fois, Connor ?

— Oui, lieutenant. Je pense avoir effectué une inspection extensive de la scène de crime, répond Connor avec un sourire radieux.

Machinalement, Hank se retient de lui gratter la tête comme il le ferait avec Sumo. Il hoche la tête, ressort sa tablette, se dirige vers la témouine qui semble commencer à s’impatienter d’être retenue sur place –

— Lieutenant ! Le capitaine Fowler attend nos premières conclusions le plus rapidement possible ! Pour citer ses paroles, il nous « virera comme des malpropres si nous ne ramenons pas nos culs au poste dans la demi-heure qui suit ».

Hank se passe une main sur le visage, vaincu. Ben glousse de joie.

#

La deuxième fois, Hank est surpris par la pruderie de Connor. Il s’était attendu à une opinion plus détachée, plus rationnelle, sur la question des sites de rencontre de la part de l’androïde. Quelque chose comme « un moyen d’accès technologiquement adapté aux impératifs biologiques des humains » ou une connerie dans le genre.

Tout commence avec une remarque désagréable de Reed, parce que beaucoup de choses commencent avec des remarques désagréables de Reed. Des bagarres, des insultes, des conseils disciplinaires et, dans un cas incongru, une nuit de beuverie commune dont les cheveux de Hank se souviennent encore.

Reed lui balance qu’avec son vieux cul pendant il ne pourrait même pas attirer une truie dans son lit, Hank lui réplique qu’avec sa gueule de merde la truie préférerait se suicider plutôt que de laisser Reed la toucher – il s’excuse intérieurement envers la truie de la placer dans une situation aussi cauchemardesque – et les choses dégénèrent. Plusieurs officiers assistent à la scène. Des camps se forment. Hank, en l’occurrence, n’en a rien à battre – la connerie de Reed est un fait, il s’y est résigné – mais Chen décide qu’il s’agit d’une question d’honneur et défie Reed dans une compétition Tinder. À savoir, voir lequel d’entre Hank et Reed, en vingt-quatre heures, obtient le plus de matches.

Hank n’arrive pas à croire que cette appli de merde ait survécu. Il laisse Chen le prendre en photo et faire comme bon lui chante, parce qu’il s’en fout. Elle pianote sur son portable pendant une demi-heure en tirant la langue. Connor s’est approché pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Assis à son bureau, Reed enchaîne les selfies répugnants. Au bout d’un moment, agacé, Hank frappe du plat de la main sur son bureau.

— Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire ?!

— Non, répond Chen.

— Je n’ai aucune donnée sur ce genre d’expériences sociales et je suis curieux, dit Connor. Détective, ajoute-t-il en se penchant vers Chen, je pense qu’en me connectant avec les identifiants que vous avez créés, je serais capable de swiper 300 000 profils à la minute vers la droite.

— C’est de la triche ! proteste Reed.

— Non, répond fermement Chen. Pour que le match soit valable, il faut échanger aux moins quatre lignes de dialogues.

— Je vois, dit Connor. (Hank doute qu’il voie vraiment. L’androïde semble perturbé.) D’un point de vue éthique, il ne vous semble pas regrettable que ces hommes et ces femmes pensent avoir sincèrement attiré l’attention du lieutenant ?

— Je leur dirai que c’était une blague après, dit Chen. (Connor se détend.) Et puis, qui sait, Anderson sera peut-être curieux de continuer la conversation avec certains d’entre eux.

Connor fronce les sourcils. Hank observe avec curiosité sa LED jaune clignoter quelques secondes. Il se tourne vers Hank.

— Lieutenant, je ne savais pas que vos préférences vous portaient vers…

_Ting._

— Premier match ! Dans ton cul, Reed ! crie Chen. Alors, voyons voir… Oh, nice !

Connor se repenche pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

— Cette personne me semble surtout intéressée par le physique du lieutenant Anderson.

— Les gens ne vont pas sur Tinder pour échanger de la philosophie, Connor.

— Je vois. C’est pour cette raison que vous l’avez décrit comme « papa-ours recherche lapin affectueux à combler sentimentalement et physiquement » ?

Hank recrache sa gorgée de café, éclaboussant son écran.

 _Ting. Ting. Ting-ting-ting_ , fait le portable de Chen. Reed pousse un cri de rage.

— Dans la vie, tout est une question de marketing, Connor.

Connor hoche la tête, mais son expression reste pensive – presque boudeuse, dirait Hank si ce n’était pas Connor dont il parlait – tandis qu’il poursuit sa lecture des messages que Chen échange avec les nouveaux-elles admirateurs-trices de Hank.

— Hé, Connor, toi qui vit avec Hank, tu n’aurais pas de photos de lui torse nu ? demande distraitement Chen qui devrait vraiment être en train de travailler.

— Non.

La réponse, un peu trop rapide, fait dresser l’oreille de Hank. Il sait que Connor ment. Le week-end dernier, ils ont emmené Sumo se baigner au bord du lac et l’androïde a insisté pour prendre plusieurs photos. Hank sourit, rassuré de savoir que quelqu’un, dans cette affaire, est dans son camp.

En fin de journée, ils laissent Chen et Reed à leur pari débile et rentrent chez eux. Connor est anormalement silencieux. Hank, lui, se concentre pour repousser l’appel des bars qu’ils croisent sur le chemin du retour.

Le lendemain, à 13h17, heure du début du pari, Chen lui annonce qu’il a eu 78 matches. Reed, qui refuse de montrer son résultat, est déclaré perdant.

Connor propose à Chen :

— Détective, si vous le désirez, je peux les recontacter pour leur expliquer qu’il s’agissait d’une plaisanterie et que le lieutenant Anderson n’est nullement intéressé par une relation charnelle actuellement.

— Non, c’est bon, j’ai déjà commencé, répond Chen. Et puis, j’en ai gardé quelques-uns. Lieutenant ! crie-t-elle. Est-ce que vous seriez d’accord pour switcher ?

— Je m’en fous, grommelle Hank.

— O-u-i, tape Chen. Hey, regardez celui-là.

Avec un grand soupir, Hank se penche vers l’écran qu’elle lui tend, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire d’effacer cette merde. Oh. Il s’arrête.

— Je vous ai trouvé un capitaine sapeur-pompier de 41 ans, vachement bien conservé, qui aime les chiens, le jazz et les films des années 2010, jubile-t-elle. Il a même des putain de fossettes !

Le type n’est pas seulement sexy, il a l’air sympathique, admet Hank.

À ce moment-là, l’écran de Chen grésille, s’éteint, puis se rallume sur son fond principal. Elle pianote sur son clavier d’un air paniqué.

— Hé ! Non, que… Merde, tout votre profil a disparu ! Noooooon ! Je suis désolée, lieutenant, je vais vous en refaire un et retrouver le type…

Hank, qui a dépassé sa période Tinder depuis approximativement vingt-cinq ans, lui tapote fermement l’épaule.

— Chen. Non. Ça ne m’intéresse pas et je ne veux pas mener ce type en bateau, d’accord ? (Derrière Chen, il peut voir Connor se détendre.) Ce n’est vraiment pas comme ça que j’ai envie de rencontrer des gens.

Chen, penaude, hoche la tête et regagne son bureau. Hank, amusé, regarde Connor se rasseoir en face de lui.

— Pas de site de rencontre pour toi, alors ?

Le gamin ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis répète plusieurs fois la manœuvre, au grand délice de Hank. Il finit par admettre, en détournant le regard :

— Bien que je comprenne l’intérêt d’une application permettant de se débarrasser des dictats sociaux qui pèse sur les rencontres à caractère sexuel, je trouve ça… cru.

Hank hausse les sourcils. Ce n’était pas le genre de chose qu’il pensait un jour entendre dire l’androïde. Si Connor ne passait pas ses soirées chez eux à apprendre des tours à Sumo, Hank pourrait presque l’imaginer en train d’expérimenter sa liberté nouvellement acquise de toutes les façons possibles, sexe compris. Il n’y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi – est-ce que Connor est seulement capable de sexe ? –, mais il s’attendait à une approche plus pratique que romantique de sa part. Comme quoi…

— Bah, chacun ses préférences, dit-il en retournant à son rapport.

#

La troisième fois, il comprend enfin. Connor fait un complexe d’abandon.

L’appel de l’alcool s’est allégé, ces derniers temps. Hank fait toujours attention mais il se sent moins à fleur de peau. La sensation de manque est toujours là, mais gérable. Ce matin-là, il s’est regardé dans le miroir et s’est trouvé… bonne mine. Il a même accepté, en bougonnant, que Connor lui taille la barbe et les cheveux. Pour un peu, il se sentirait presque humain.

Ils sont en train de faire les courses à la supérette du coin quand une voix, dans son dos, prononce :

— Hank… Hank Anderson ?

Il se retourne, un brocoli à la main.

— Janet ! Janet Barros !

Pris de court, il se penche machinalement pour qu’elle puisse l’embrasser sur la joue. Elle n’a pas changé : un peu plus de rides, peut-être, mais ses yeux noirs sont toujours aussi pétillants et ses dents aussi blanches. Elle hausse un sourcil et il se souvient de son compagnon :

— Janet, voici Connor, mon colocataire. Connor, Janet Barros, une vieille amie.

Si elle est étonnée de le voir traîner avec un androïde, elle n’en laisse rien paraître. Ils échangent quelques nouvelles : les enfants de Janet vont bien, elle est directrice d’école maternelle, elle vient de déménager dans une maison qui s’avère être située, littéralement, à un kilomètre de celle de Hank. Il s’entend dire :

— Tu devrais venir manger un soir à la maison. Samedi ?

Elle accepte. Ils se disent au revoir. Hank retourne à ses légumes, en expliquant à Connor qu’il s’agit de la sœur d’un ancien copain avec qui il a fait l’école de police. Le copain en question est décédé une dizaine d’années plus tôt d’un accident de voiture. Il n’a pas revu Janet depuis… depuis quelques mois après la mort de Cole, reconnaît-il. Depuis qu’il a rejeté tous ses amis pour les remplacer par des bouteilles de whisky, songe-t-il avec embarras.

— Désolé. J’aurais dû te demander avant de l’inviter. Après tout, c’est ta maison aussi, ajoute-t-il en glissant subrepticement un saucisson dans leur panier.

Connor remet le saucisson à sa place.

— Pas de problème, Hank. Tu préfères que je vous laisse tranquilles ?

— Hein ? Non, ne dis pas de bêtises ! En plus, si tu ne m’aides pas à cuisiner quelque chose, je risque d’être arrêté pour meurtre.

Ils sont devant les yaourts quand Connor déclare :

— Elle t’aime bien.

— Janet ? Ouais, on était proche dans le temps.

— Non, je veux dire que tu lui plais. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et…

Hank pousse un aboiement de rire. Janet ? Ben voyons.

Il change d’avis le samedi soir en lui ouvrant la porte. Elle est vêtue d’une robe verte qui n’a rien de scandaleux mais qui met ses… heu… atouts poitrinaires en valeur. Maladroitement, il l’invite à l’intérieur. Sumo vient désamorcer la situation en lui sautant dessus. Connor, vêtu d’un tablier, en train de sortir le gratin du four, l’accueille en souriant. Tout le monde se détend et Hank s’excuse de ne pouvoir lui offrir que des jus de fruit. Il ne se fait pas suffisamment confiance pour avoir de l’alcool dans la maison. Elle accepte sans faire de façons, le rassurant d’une pression de la main sur le bras.

La soirée se déroule agréablement – ils ont suffisamment de souvenirs embarrassants pour en tenir trois ou quatre, s’il le fallait – mais Connor se comporte étrangement. Il n’est pas froid, à proprement parler, mais il n’est pas non plus extrêmement chaleureux. Poli, courtois, mais loin du Connor à l’humour surprenant dont Hank a l’habitude. Avant le dessert, Hank s’excuse pour aller aux toilettes. Il peut entendre leurs voix à travers le mur, sans comprendre ce qu’ils se disent. Quand il revient, s’essuyant les mains sur son pantalon, Connor semble plus détendu. À la fin du repas, Hank lui met une taloche alors qu’il raconte une histoire particulièrement embarrassante où Hank s’est retrouvé couvert de sirop de maïs sur une scène de crime. Janet rit jusqu’à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Elle repart vers minuit, en proposant à Hank de la raccompagner à pied jusqu’à chez elle, demandant d’un air malicieux à Connor s’il ne sera pas vexé qu’elle lui empreinte son colocataire pour discuter du bon vieux temps. Connor l’assure que non, l’embrasse sur la joue et lui propose de revenir quand elle veut.

La nuit est douce et ils déambulent en prenant leur temps. Les paroles de Connor reviennent en mémoire à Hank. Il aime bien Janet, l’a toujours appréciée, mais… elle lui rappelle une autre époque, une époque qui demeure encore douloureuse pour lui.

— Tu sais, dit-elle à mi-chemin, j’étais bien décidée à te faire des avances, ce soir. (Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, elle ajoute :) Mais j’ai changé d’avis. Tu as l’air en forme. Comme si tu avais trouvé un certain équilibre. Je suis heureuse pour toi. Et je ne voudrais pas le perturber.

C’est plutôt bien résumé, songe Hank. Il va mieux, oui, mais il n’est pas prêt à tout chambouler. Pas encore.

— Connor a l’air de bien s’occuper de toi, le taquine-t-elle.

— Il est pire qu’un petit-ami, grommelle-t-il.

Au lieu de rire, elle le regarde d’un air pensif.

— Lui aussi, je n’ai pas envie de bousculer son équilibre.

— Comment ça ?

— Si tu te trouvais quelqu’un, qu’est-ce qu’il deviendrait ? demande-t-elle simplement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hank rumine ses paroles. Il n’y a jamais pensé parce que, eh bien, il recommence tout juste à envisager qu’il puisse avoir un futur. Plusieurs choses s’éclairent, notamment le comportement parfois possessif ou hésitant de Connor. Hank est un con. Il n’a jamais imaginé que son ami puisse avoir peur de se retrouver seul. À part Hank – et le stupide club d’aquariophilie auquel il s’est inscrit deux mois plus tôt –, Connor n’a pas beaucoup d’amis.

Quand il rentre, Connor a déjà terminé la vaisselle et, assis sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux, écoute un des disques de Hank. Il sourit en le voyant accrocher son manteau. Hank se laisse tomber à côté de lui.

— Janet est bien rentrée ? Elle est très sympathique.

— Ouaip. Connor… Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu ici tant que tu le voudras ? Je veux dire, quoiqu’il arrive, je ne te mettrai jamais à la porte. J’étais sérieux en disant que c’est autant ma maison que la tienne.

Un sourire radieux vient éclairer le visage de Connor. Hank se sent bête de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt cette évidence.

— Merci, Hank. Alors, est-ce que tu veux me montrer _Alien_ , comme promis ?

#

La quatrième fois, tout est de sa faute et, comme un idiot, il ne comprend même pas ce qui se passe.

L’idée que Connor ne fréquente que lui continue de lui tourner en tête. Il n’aime pas ça. C’est injuste pour Connor, qui est l’une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que Hank connaisse. (Et il ne se fait pas d’illusion, il sait de quoi Connor est capable sous ses airs de chiot, ce qui le rend super-badass.) Oh, il est heureux de passer autant de temps avec lui, mais il n’aime pas l’idée que Connor s’y sente obligé.

Il aborde le sujet un soir, alors que Connor lui met la pâtée à _Mario MMXXX._

— Hey, tu sais, si tu veux inviter des amis aussi, ne te gêne pas, hein. (Connor pose sa mannette et le regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Hank se frotte la nuque.) Je veux dire, même si c’est quelqu’un de spécial, tu as le droit. Un androïde de ton club d’aquariophilie, je ne sais pas, moi…

Connor répète, d’une voix plate :

— Tu veux que je ramène un androïde ici ?

Quelque chose, dans son absence d’expression, souffle à Hank qu’il n’est pas enchanté par sa proposition. Il panique.

— Un androïde, une androïde, un humain, une humaine… Ce que tu veux ! Je ne juge pas ! Vu les derniers évènements, ça serait hypocrite de ma part.

L’expression de Connor ne varie pas. Hank commence à transpirer.

— Tu ne dirais rien si je sortais avec des humains ?

— Pourquoi pas ? demande Hank. (Il essaie de détendre l’atmosphère.) Même moi, je n’y avais jamais pensé, mais si je rencontrais un androïde ou une androïde sympa, je ne dirais peut-être pas non, maintenant.

Deux secondes plus tard, il constate que ce n’était pas à chose à dire. Pourquoi, il n’en a aucune raison, mais Connor _envoie la manette voler à travers le salon_ avant de se mettre debout, les poings serrés, tremblant. Hank ne l’a jamais vu dans cet état.

— Arrête d’essayer de… de me caser, bafouille Connor.

What the sweet fucking fuck ?

— Connor, je voulais juste…

— La discussion est close, dit Connor en partant s’enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hank en reste comme deux ronds de flanc, la bouche entrouverte.

Hein ?

#

La cinquième fois – une semaine après la quatrième –, il comprend enfin.

Et se sent particulièrement _immonde_. Genre, encore plus que d’habitude.

Les choses sont tendues entre Connor et lui. Hank a finalement compris qu’il lui manquait un élément dans cette histoire. Mais il est incapable de comprendre lequel.

Ils ont bouclé une grosse affaire, du genre qui va faire tomber beaucoup de têtes, et le représentant du bureau du procureur en charge de l’affaire est déjà passé trois fois dans la semaine pour discuter des derniers détails avant le procès. C’est un homme d’une trentaine d’années, noir, mince et musclé, avec un humour de merde capable de rivaliser avec celui de Hank. Ce dernier l’aime bien. Malgré sa jeunesse, Fred n’a jamais eu peur de Hank, lui a déjà botté le cul deux ou trois fois pour qu’il vienne témoigner au tribunal et, depuis que Hank va mieux, ils prennent souvent dix minutes pour bavarder quand ils se croisent. Il doit admettre que Fred est aussi plus… tactile, ces derniers temps. Pas grand-chose : un doigt qui touche le sien en lui tendant son café, un léger coup d’épaule après une blague hilarante, leurs coudes qui se frôlent alors qu’ils sont dans l’ascenseur. Rien de plus. Mais Hank n’est pas stupide, Fred n’est pas stupide non plus, ils savent tous les deux ce qui se passe et Fred attend que Hank se décide, sans un sens ou dans un autre, sans en faire une montagne.

Ce matin-là, Hank est assis à son poste, en train de manger un donut en racontant une connerie, et Fred a les fesses posées sur le rebord du bureau, généralement là où Connor s’assoit quand ils bavardent en fin de journée. Hank en arrive à la chute de l’histoire quand Fred, amusé, se penche pour épousseter le sucre glace qui est tombé sur sa chemise.

Et Hank aperçoit le regard de Connor en face de lui.

C’est un regard de _pure haine_. S’il était dirigé vers Hank, ce dernier aurait déjà détalé à toutes jambes, ou se serait fait dessus. Mais il est dirigé vers Fred, qui tourne le dos à Connor et qui, heureusement, ne peut pas l’apercevoir. En fait, vu la position du bureau de Connor, personne d’autre ne peut l’apercevoir. En fait, si Hank n’était pas vautré comme un sac dans son fauteuil, il ne pourrait pas l’apercevoir non plus, à cause des écrans de leurs ordinateurs. En fait, comprend-il, personne n’est censé l’apercevoir. Et il se demande si c’est la première fois – non, il se demande depuis combien de temps Connor cache son jeu et lance ce genre de regards à…

À qui, d’ailleurs ?

Il finit sa phrase et son histoire en autopilote. Fred rit. L’expression de Connor atteint un degré d’animosité spectaculaire. Puis il se tourne machinalement vers Hank. Croise son regard. Se _décompose_.

— Excusez-moi, murmure-t-il en reculant sa chaise et en se levant.

Fred ne lui prête pas attention, demandant quelque chose à Hank. Ce dernier lui répond du mieux qu’il peut, puis lui pose la main sur le bras :

— Excuse, Fred, mais je viens de me rappeler que j’ai un truc à faire.

Fred hausse un sourcil, puis une épaule.

— Pas de problème, vieux.

Brave type.

Hank se précipite à la suite de Connor tandis que, en une fraction de seconde – Connor n’aurait pas fait mieux –, tout tombe en place. Il comprend. Enfin.

_Quel con, Anderson._

Heureusement, ses collègues ont si peu l’habitude de les voir l’un sans l’autre qu’ils lui montrent machinalement la direction qu’a prise l’androïde. Hank pousse la porte des escaliers, que personne n’emprunte jamais. Il grimpe. Il y a un endroit sur le toit où il aime – _aimait_ – aller boire un coup quand la tête de Reed le gonflait trop. Connor l’a souvent retrouvé là-haut.

Quand il débouche dehors, Connor est assis, immobile, sur le rebord d’un puits d’aération, tourné vers la ville, les mains sur les genoux. Hank hésite, puis vient s’installer à côté de lui.

— Tu aurais pu m’en parler.

— Je suis désolé, Hank. Je ne voulais pas t’embarrasser. J’ai estimé que mon… engouement passerait rapidement. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé dans mes calculs.

— _Connor._

Connor tourne la tête vers lui. Il fait de son mieux pour rester calme, amical, comme si ce n’était pas grand-chose, juste une bonne blague dont ils plaisanteraient plus tard, quand Hank serait vieux. Mais Hank peut voir ses mains trembler sur ses genoux. Il saisit la plus proche entre les siennes. Connor exhale lentement, ce qui est tout à fait inutile pour un androïde mais n’en fend pas moins le cœur de Hank.

— Peut-être, dit-il d’une voix rauque, que si tu me l’avais plus tôt j’aurais été moins stupide et je me serais rendu compte, moi aussi…

Sa voix se casse. Il a la bouche sèche.

— Hank, ne t’inquiète pas, tu n’as pas à…

— _Connor_ , répète Hank en essayant de lui faire comprendre.

Qu’il n’est qu’un vieux crétin. Qu’il l’aime de tout son cœur. Que, quand il envisage le futur, c’est avec Connor dans sa maison, Connor près de lui. Il resserre sa prise. Les yeux de Connor s’écarquillent légèrement.

— Oh, dit-il.

Ils restent plantés là tous les deux, comme _deux_ abrutis.

C’est un peu rassurant.

Hank finit par sourire, hésitant.

— Je n’aurais vraiment rien contre sortir avec un androïde, tu sais.

Connor lui donne une bourrade dans l’épaule, assez forte pour le faire basculer en arrière. Il s’excuse ensuite frénétiquement en l’aidant à se relever, puis embrasse Hank, donc ce n’est pas trop grave.

#

La sixième fois, Hank sort des toilettes du cinéma en cherchant son androïde des yeux. La séance des _Avengers Maxi-Beyond-Outer-Space_ commence dans trois minutes, mais la prostate de Hank n’est plus ce qu’elle était.

Il repère Connor cerné par un groupe de jeunes gens, humains et androïdes mêlés. Visiblement, ils l’ont reconnu et lui demandent des autographes. Connor, étant Connor, ne peut refuser. Ses groupies l’entourent avec un air d’adoration tandis qu’il signe leurs tablettes. Ils sont tous jeunes, beaux, à la mode, avec la vie devant eux, tout l’inverse de Hank, en fait…

Sauf que Hank n’en a rien à foutre parce qu’une poufiasse vient de demander à Connor de signer son T-shirt transparent, en plein sur ses seins rebondis.

En trois pas, il rejoint Connor et lui passe un bras possessif autour du cou. Ah ! Il a beau avoir trente ans de plus que les merdeux, il fait aussi trente centimètres de plus qu’eux. Non mais.

— Tu es prêt, canard ?

Connor le regarde d’un air de pure adoration. Hank craque et l’embrasse. Puis continue de l’embrasser, de moins en moins chastement, tandis que leur public pousse des soupirs déçus, des cris surpris ou des rires amusés. Hank entraîne Connor en leur faisant un doigt d’honneur dans son dos. Il a l’intention de peloter son petit-ami pendant la séance, et rien ne l’en empêchera.

— La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Hank, observe Connor.

Hank lui pince les fesses.

FIN


End file.
